


The Slippery Guide

by hellbells



Series: Hellbells Little Black Dress Stories [9]
Category: Fast & Furious 6 (2013), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, F/M, Guide!Brian, Guide!Letty, M/M, Sentinel!Dom, Sentinel!Owen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Council was forcing Owen to take control in London despite having no Guide. His brother was determined to become the Crime Lord of London no matter what he said.  He was hoping to keep his pack together whilst the US authorities were breathing down their necks. Can he protect his pack and catch the slippery guide that seems to be running with Hobbs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: All Roads lead to London

As much as he hated it - one does not ignore a summons from the Sentinel and Guide Centre.  It was an annoyance and one he could ill afford. The trouble was Owen couldn't afford for anyone to scrutinise his activities too closely.   

So he was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Owen was an Ex-Special forces soldier and an Alpha Unbonded Sentinel.  Torture was something he'd endured and never broken.  He should phones his ex-boss up because they had got it all wrong.

Owen Shaw wondered what heinous crime he had committed in a past life to deserve his current fate.  He hated meetings with a passion, he was a soldier and a warrior, A sentinel of the tribe.  So meetings and talking about problems without taking any action annoyed him.  So sitting through these bloody meetings was an exercise in the most exquisite torture.

“You must see things the right way, Sentinel Shaw.”

Owen lost his patience and stopped tamping down on his true talents.  The chaos would be worth the reveal he was done with this monotonous drivel. He empathically read the entire group, trying to discover the point of the summons.  The Director of London paled as he felt the sensation was over him,

“You, you are a Sentinel.  That ... Is not possible!”

Owen shrugged,  as there was no one could dispute that fact.  He was an unbound Sentinel.  He was just one of the rare ones, who had six gifts and not five.  He did acknowledge the point though as he wasn't impolite,  “Level ten Sentinel.  I will more than likely reach Alpha Prime status should I bond.  At least that is what Sentinel Ellison hinted.”

The Director, David Smith, hissed out, “Those are not Sentinel gifts you just displayed.”

Owen smirked but said nothing as the director wasn't wrong. There was no question asked and he was not a weak-willed individual that they could bend to their will.  If they expected him to explain his extra gift they would have to live with the disappointment.  Owen wasn't ready to spill a single one of his secrets unless he wanted to, or was useful.

He was not one to play politics and the room wreaked of intrigue and backstabbing. Owen had no issue sharing his disdain, “I have no idea what you are talking about. Just like I am confused about your invitation to join the board...”

Owen paused to see if any of the members' scents changed.  “... When ninety percent of you can’t stand me. I can feel your disdain.”

“It is not like that!” Protested the Deputy Centre Leader but Owen hadn't even bothered to learn his name.

Owen couldn’t care less. “I repeat ...” There was a hint of danger in his voice, that you would be stupid to ignore.”Why am I here?”

The picture flashed up on the screen. The photo was of a handsome blond man, with the bluest eyes he'd ever seen.  Owen was not the type to wax lyrical but he'd seen Oceans with less colour.  Stunning was not a word he threw around with ease but it would describe O'Conner.

“There is a Shaman level guide coming to the city.”

Oh, now he understood what was going on - the idiots were scared.  He had enough worrying about keeping Deckard from being the Crime Lord of London.   He didn’t have time to pander to their fears due to their own misdeeds. He hoped O’Conner ripped the metaphysical carpet from under them.

All in their community were aware of who Brian O’Conner was since the news last year.  Ellison and Sandburg were the leaders of their community and that was never in dispute. Last year, the Alpha Pair had caused waves through their community.  All it had taken was announcing they had found the heir and Beta Guide.

It was a big deal as he was an unbonded Guide.  It had caused several Sentinels to have delusions of Grandeur.  The stories grew wilder. It seemed any unbound Sentinel who tried their luck, ran away.

Shaw hadn’t cared. There had been a small war in Africa he’d had to deal with and rescuing Deckard, his brother.  It had required his whole attention.

He could admit to caring now. He could say with certainty - Brian O’Conner had landed in London.  There could only be one reason he could know. _His Guide._

_He’d soon learn Brian was a slippery one._

 

* * *

 However feel free to check out my [ Tumblr, ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101) [ Facebook,](https://www.facebook.com/hellbells101)pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!


	2. Act 1: Enter with a Bang, not a whimper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaman O'Conner laughs at your expectations and will punch you in the face for being rude.

  ** _Act One: Enter with a Bang, not a Whimper_**  

 

The jet-plane they were travelling on was interesting but it was also an exercise in managing egos. Brian was one step from using his powers to send them all the fuck to sleep to get some reading done in peace. He resisted because it was stunts like that, that led to people fearing Shaman Guides. It would be worth it for the peace and quiet. He couldn't stop his mutterings,

“I hate the UK, it rains all year.  I mean I know when the season changes because of how warm the rain is. ”

Dom arched an eyebrow at his friend.  He didn’t get it.  Brian was the coolest customer around in nearly every circumstance.  In fact, most people assumed that nothing ever ruffled his feathers.  However since their flight had taken off, Brian had been - _well pissy._

“Well, you can stay indoors then.” Dom offered, hearing Letty snort.  He was guessing there was more to it than that as they shared a look.  He hated when his Best friend and his Guide joined forces it usually ended in a bodycount.

Brian snorted at his best-friend because there was no chance in hell he'd get to stay indoors, “Not on your life sunny Jim bob as they say in the Isles.”

He'd learnt as much British slang as he could the last time he was here.  He'd joined Blair and Jim on their diplomatic tour of all the major centres in the world. It had sucked and the only way he could find any anonymity was to blend in with the locals.

Dom looked at him like he was losing his mind.  “You are speaking English but not.  Are you okay?”

Tej laughed at Dom's response and found himself explaining. “He is saying never going to happen ... Just you know, in British.”

Dom growled, “Well then he should just say it.”

Brian was messing with his best friend but he wasn’t doing it just to be an asshole. Dom was a nervous flyer.  It was a Sentinel thing, as they were warrior and protector types. They did not do well when they are stuck on a metal tin can 36,000 feet in the air.

Brian laughed and the whole cabin relaxed in increments.  It was true that Shamans could affect the people around them and Brian may have exploited his powers for good. He was calmer seeing Letty drag her Sentinel back to his centre ground. “Chill brother. So Hobbs why have you dragged us from the Centre?”

Hobbs flashed up a whole set of pictures onto the computer screen. “Meet Deckard Shaw and his pack of Jackals.”

Brian frowned, still not seeing why the DSS had requested help from the Sentinel and Guide Centre.  Brian and his team worked for the SG branch as a troubleshooting group.  The group was a good mix of people, there was Dom, a Sentinel and his Guide, Letty Ortiz.  The group had grown to include Tej Parker, a wizard with computers just as much as healing with his gifts.  The last person to join them was Roman Pierce, an old friend of Brian's. Rome was a Sentinel who defied convention and the occasional law.  Brian was hoping by joining their group - he could stop Rome going to prison but it would be an uphill battle.

Brian and Dom were betting on how long it would take Tej to accept Roman’s courting.  Their perfect matches had both died before they’d come online.  It was cute as it was nauseating watching them flirt.  They were both grown-ass adults seeing if they were compatible. At least that was what it should be.  If Brian had a dollar for every time he’d rescued them from Dom’s wrath - he would be a rich man.

Hobbs broke through their musings. “Deckard Shaw is a latent Sentinel.  His brother is an active unbound Level Ten Sentinel.”

Brian sighed, “Fuck me, and you didn’t think to warn us before I got on the plane?”

Brian was looking at the handsome face of the younger Shaw. This had so many ways to go FUBAR it was unfunny.  The public losing their shit over Criminal Sentinel's would be the start. He couldn't deny the connection he felt for the younger Shaw. His Shaman dreams had been showing him the same face too, so that couldn't be a coincidence.

Hobbs didn’t understand, “Why would I?”

Brian rolled his eyes, “I am a Level 10 Shaman Guide. Also unbound.  You see where I am going with this?”

Hobb shrugged, not getting it.  He didn't care. He had his mission to take care of and he needed them to see the importance of it.  “Look Intel suggests the groups are aiming to steal the components for an EMP.”

Tej moaned, at just the idea of the chaos. “How many pieces do they have and do they have a seller?”

Brian needed all the information he could get if he was to figure it out.  He was good at puzzles, it was what made him tick.  “Tej?”

“Think Nagasaki and Hiroshima but the only thing decimated is electronics.  And I MEAN everything - you can send a country back to the stone age - with a flick of a switch.

Dom whistled, seeing the motives easily enough. “You could get rich selling that info.”

“You could indeed ... Now, do you see why I called?” Hobbs was a good man and worked to protect as many people as he could.  It was his accomplishments that had impressed Alpha Sandburg and seen him agree to send a group.  Who better to send than his heir-apparent? Hobbs carried on speaking, “The group has one weakness ... the Races.”

Brian perked up, “Horses, Dogs or street-racing?”

“Cars.”

“Sweet.” He still had his sleek chrome Skyline GTR in London.

Hobbs was on a roll. “The DSS will provide cars of course.”

Parker interjected, not willing to be saddled with a car that he couldn’t race. “We got this.”

Brian snickered because it was for the best if Tej picked the cars, “My car is still at the SG Centre ... I’m good.”  He paused, "Wait who wants to go and get it? If I see Director Smith I am going to punch him in the face."

Hobbs had brought his second, Riley with him, she asked in confusion, "I thought Guides were calming?"

The whole SG group said at the same time. **"They've never met Brian."**

**~*~**

It had taken four hours, to land and get all their cars ready. Hobbs and the DSS Agents had stood back and let them work.  Brian had dealt with one stupid Agent who'd made a tasteless joke about pretty Guides.  Brian had been too busy focussing on the races. He didn't have the time to pander to blatant bigotry.  He knocked the guy on his ass with a punch to the face.

Dom and Rome had burst at laughing. Dom had smirked, "I can the Boxing lessons with Alpha Ellison paid off."

Brian rolled his eyes, before adding, "I could have done it with my gifts but I wanted to show him how _delicate_ I am."

Hobbs had raced forward seeing the clusterfuck unfolding. He didn't save the soldier. In fact, he stepped on him to get to Brian.   "Are you okay Shaman O'Conner?"

The guy managed to groan and get paler at the same time. It was impressive.

Brian sighed, as the whole city was messing with his shields. "I am going for a drive.  I will be back when you have a plan."

 ~*~ 

His drive was working a dream until he crossed one intersection by the river.  He saw a figure standing on the embankment.  The lights were still red so he couldn't leave.  The man turned and Brian got lost in his dark fathomless eyes.   The man breathed in and Brian could hear the word said loud and clear. _"Guide."_

**Fuck.**

Brian did the only thing he could. He pulled away from the lights _fast_.  He was using his phone to connect him to his team.

"Speak to me. Tej's voice rang throughout the inside of the car.

"Track me," Brian ordered.  "I have a Sentinel whose initiated a hunt."

Tej sucked in a breath. "Who does it involve?"

Tej asked wondering who he would need to pass the information too.  Guide hunts were old and primal.  In today's age, they were rare as it would only occur between the strongest Alpha pairs.

"Me and Owen Shaw!"

Brian shouted as he did a quick shift and turned into the oncoming traffic.  This city and its traffic. No wonder most people got the tube. 

The race was on.  It was a clash of talents both on the pedal and their senses.  Brian couldn’t get distracted.  He had a Sentinel on his ass, wanting his ass.

_How was this his life?_

He could hear Blair laughing at him from here.  His Sentinel thought he would fall at his feet? Hah.

He focussed on just ten seconds at a time. The Sentinel was a local boy so he had home advantage.  Brian wasn’t above cheating. “Tej,  I need an out.”

“WHAT? WHY?”

Brian hissed, “I have my Sentinel hunting my ass. I do not have time for it right now.”

Tej was used to dealing with odd requests. This took the cake.  Brian was an unbound Guide, who he knew wanted to do nothing more than bond with his other half. So why was he trying to avoid him?

“Tej, Today.”

Tej said nothing. He sent a message with a route to his onboard computer.  He didn’t say anything. He had more smarts than that.  After all, the Sentinel of Brian’s would be powerful in their own right.  So any speech would let the chasing Sentinel know his plan.

Brian let out a sigh of relief, “Thanks, Can you explain it to the others?”

The call signed off, he put his foot on the pedal, slipping through the traffic on the roundabout.   He never understood the need for the strange traffic island but it worked in his favour right now.

It was just the right amount of time he needed to get into the sewer access.  It was camera blind-spot too.

Brian had no doubt his Sentinel would catch him but he would not make it easy on the man.  He wasn’t the type of Guide to roll over and beg for their Sentinel.

~*~ 

Owen’s world had reduced down to his Guide. That was his whole considerable focus and then the strangest thing happened.

 _His guide disappeared._ The conversation he’d had let him realise a few things. His Guide was aware of the hunt.  He was not averse to their bonding but he wouldn’t make it easy on him.

Owen was grinning. The difficulty in the chase made him love his Guide even more and he didn’t think that possible.

Deckard looked up from his car, “What happened to Guide hunting?”

Owen announced way too happy. “He evaded me.”

Deckard was never one to enjoy emotional conversations.   “You seem pleased?”

Owen smirked as he bit into his apple. “I am indeed. It makes me want him even more.”

Deckard shook his head. He never got the whole mysticism part of the deal. It was why he was glad he was latent. The rest of it would give him a headache.

_Only Deckard wouldn’t remain latent too long._

 


	3. Act Two: Not Helpful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian shows there is nothing calming about his nature.

******_Act Two: Not Helpful_ **

 

Brian stormed through their base of operations. “What the ever loving fuck? You said he was with his brother!” 

Brian was not the type to stay placid and calm no matter what provocation occurs.  He will take your stereotype and shove it up your ass especially right now. His adrenaline had yet to settle either which wasn't helping matters.

Hobbs looked impressed. Brian knew it was the small amount of power he'd laced into his voice.  It was not enough to alter anyone's emotions, just enough to let them know how he felt.

Hobbs just stared at him,  “What are you talking about?”

Brian got right up into Hobb’s face, not caring about the weight difference. “I’m talking about Sentinel Shaw starting a Guide hunt!”

Hobbs didn’t get it, Brian could tell. Sure enough, Luke asked, “And that is our problem?”

Brian face-palmed, “Because I am the Guide he is chasing!”

Hobbs didn’t bother to hide back his awe. The Guide had managed to evade a well-trained ex-soldier with enhanced senses. It was no mean feat.  “You hid? Why?”

Brian snorted because shouldn't it be obvious? “We’re here to deal with his brother. Plus, I have to keep Dom out of trouble or Letty lectures me.”

Hobbs could see a problem here. It would make him a good leader for his people but it was important to address the weakness right now.  “And what about you?”

Brian stilled in shock, “What do you mean? I’m here.”

“Yes, you are.” Hobbs added, “Yet no one could come between you and your Sentinel, not even the law.”

Brian knew this as he had been a cop, and an FBI agent before coming online.  He understood Shaw was his other half and the dull ache in his chest had deepened ever since his feet had landed in the sewer.  He could admit to being surprised by Hobb’s reaction. He would have assumed the gung-ho agent would be happy.  Hobbs seemed exasperated by his decision. What Brian didn’t know was the Hobbs’ family were Guide adepts as they were out of the state he resided.

Dom, his best friend, was oh so very helpful.  He’d dissolved into full-bellied laughter.

“Fuck you, Dom, you, are no help at all.”

Dom looked at his pacing nervous friend.  “Look, you know he is your Sentinel. You ran from him, which is your right but he _will_ chase.”

Brian knew all this, “Yes, I know. How am I supposed to deal with the fact he is running with Criminals?”

Dom got it. Brian could tell. He was struggling between his desires and what he knew to be right.  Dom could settle this, or at least get his friend to see a different point of view.  “If I was the criminal would you help us?”

Brian didn’t need to think about it, “Of course, I would, no matter the cost. You’re my brother.”

Dom could tell he’d broken through a wall. “Go talk to Blair.”

Brian nodded and walked out of the meeting room to where he was crashing.   He could hear Hobbs say. “Won’t he need a phone?”

Dom shook his head, “Shaman coverage is Global.”

 

~*~

It would take a Shaman to explain their connection to the Spiritual Plane. Dom had joked about it but there was a kernel of truth in his statement.  All Brian had needed to do was send a mystic tug in the spiritual plane and Blair answered.

The more powerful the Shaman the greater their connection to the spirit plane and what it looked like.  The other aspect that led to fearing Shamans, was their spirit animals. It was not news that each Sentinel and Guide had their own Spirit Animal.  It was just in the case of a Shaman ... It was not such a spirit animal, more a physical creature that flashed in and out of reality.

As soon as Brian landed on the Spirit Plane, a startling white Arctic Wolf jumped on him. Snowy refused any other name, she laughed at the cliche.  “Hey Girl. Do you have an opinion about my day?”

His animal snorted and butted his leg before tearing off into the distance. If there was a hashtag to match it would be **#unimpressed.**  

Blair burst onto the plane in a dazzling light show that matched his personality.  “So what’s up?”

“My Sentinel is hunting me?”

Blair sighed and showing his innate ability summoned a chair. “Okay ... So should I say congratulations?”

Brian started to pace, he needed to get his thoughts in order.  “I know he is mine. I want him more than I realised. It’s just he is running with his criminal brother’s gang.”

Blair’s face showed the dawning realisation of the problem. His Alpha asked him, “So your loyalties and training are at war with your instincts?”

“Oh yeah, big time.”

Blair couldn’t have summarised the problems any better.  “So what are you going to do?”

Brian sprawled on the floor. “I have no idea ... Which is why I am seeking your advice.”

Brian caught the surprised look on Blair’s face. He knew the Alpha Prime didn’t get it but Brian would be forever grateful to Ellison and him.  The Alpha couple had taken him in when his gifts had exploded and worked with him to get them under control.  Brian had come online in an empathic event which had brought LA to its knees.  He couldn’t stop feeling everyone’s emotions within the greater LA area.

Blair had many degrees, the price of his mega brain. He was always trying to find new things out to keep it amused. “Talk it out.”

“Owen is a Level Ten Sentinel. He’s caught my scent ... He initiated the hunt as soon as he recognised me.”

So Blair would now know exactly who he was talking about. There was only one level ten Sentinel in the London area.  “How did you feel?”

Brian grinned, thinking on the exact moment.   He could remember the sheer joy before his brain had kicked in and interfered. “Excited and relieved.”

Blair didn’t give any reaction to the statement, “Why?”

Brian hissed, “Because he is mine.”

Blair smirked, knowing he’d pushed to the answer he was looking for. “So now you have your answer. Why are you letting him chase you? Go and get your man ... then deal with his stupidities.”

 


	4. Act Three: Stand by Your Sentinel

******_Act Three: Stand by Your Sentinel_ **

 

_Go get your man._

_Some advice._

_London is a massive city and he had to find a Sentinel in a haystack.  Why oh why did he have Tammy Wynette bouncing around his skull?_

Brian considered the problem at hand.  He didn’t have to approach this like a manhunt.  He should be smart about this. Owen was his Sentinel, not his collar.  He was overcomplicating the issue!

Why should he chase Owen? He could get his Sentinel to come to him.  He knew where the SG Center was, so he reversed his car and headed in that direction. His plan had the added bonus of him getting to scare the local directors.

His car pulled into the building's garage.  An overzealous guard greeted him.  If he was stupid enough to be aggressive Brian would drop him on his ass on the principle of the matter.  He had no time for societal niceties, he wanted to find Owen before he lost his nerve.

“Can I help you, Sir?”

Well, the British were polite at least.  Brian smiled his professional smile, “I’m Shaman O’Conner. I need to speak to the Director.”

Now the Director was a busy person. Brian had no doubt in his mind if he’d just asked to speak to the guy he would get nowhere. So he used the title that would gain immediate entrance to the centre. He may not like it but only the highest level Guides had the title of Shamans. As one of only fifteen registered on the globe - He was part of an elite group.  Shamans held a special place within their community. Shamans could use their connection to the Spirit Plane to heal and protect.

A short pudgy man, in an ill-fitting suit, greeted him soon enough. Brian's senses itched to do a deeper empathic scan of Director Smith. He wreaked of dishonesty and malice.  Now Brian could say he was not the type to criticise a person for their character.

Whilst true, he wasn’t comfortable with such a person leading one of the SG Centers.  The Centers were the lifelines of Sentinels and Guides around the world. Blair and Jim had worked tirelessly to make them a reality.  The laws and protections for their people were better now.  

“What can I do for the Beta Prime?” The Director asked, not able to hide just how nervous he was. It was another warning sign. If there wasn't an Alpha pair running a territory, then the directors would step in.  So he shouldn't be this nervous if he was in control.

Brian rolled his eyes as he got an understanding of what was going on. So he was one of those guys. The type more interested in politics than actually supporting their people.  Brian would talk with Blair at the first opportunity he could get because this guy had to go. He had his priorities - Owen first.

Brian didn’t have the inclination to be coy.  “I want you to help me locate Sentinel Shaw?”

Worry spiked in the director’s mind, it was leaking all over his emotions. Just what was going on?

“On what grounds? You have no right to demand such a thing?” Was the outraged reply.

Okay. Brian was 100% done with this conversation.   He had more power than he knew what to do with on any given day ending in ‘y’.  Brian preferred to be the type to lead without using his power to beat people with but it didn't mean he wouldn’t. 

“I have every right.”  He laced his voice with a Guide’s ability.  The director would feel dread and ice filling his bones.  He hated doing it but he wouldn’t allow this corrupt shit to distract or take him from his Sentinel.  “You wouldn’t deny a Shaman his Sentinel, now would you?”

Dead silence ensued.  The question asked to raise what a stupid idea it was to even contemplate it.

The director picked up his Mobile phone, and his hand was shaking in fright.   He keyed in a number, he’d used only the other day.   

“Sentinel Shaw it is Director Smith, I need you to come into the centre right away. 

Brian snorted at the string of expletives. He could also catch the words _guide_ , and _hunt_ uttered. The director couldn’t hide his embarrassment at the failure to lead the centre with any type of true leadership.  

Brian gestured for the phone to be handed over. He could settle this far quicker and he wanted to get to the fun stuff sooner rather than later. “Hey Sentinel, I’m at the centre come and get me.”

One last expletive and the sound of tyres squealing could be heard through the phone.

Smith paled at the situation in front of him.  It reminded Brian of the fact he always wanted to punch the guy.  The Director couldn't hide his shock. “You just eluded your sentinel and then teased him to come and find you?"

“Yes.” Short and succinct as ever. Brian didn't see why he had to justify himself to the idiot.

“Are you out of your ever-loving mind?”

Brian frowned, finding the question ironic. It was also hypocritical considering the empathic impression he had of the guy. “No,  I had things to do before I could bond.”

The director had never heard of anyone being able to ignore the bonding imperative. It never happened once a sentinel and guide meet, who was a true match. That was it. He couldn't believe it was as simple as the Shaman implied.  Had they found out his ruse?  He didn't hide the cynicism in his voice as he tested the waters. “Just like that?”

Brian snorted. “Well, I came into the city at the behest of the Diplomatic Security Service, well, my team and I.”

Worry was morphing into a full-blown panic in the guy.  Brian waved it off. “Relax, I just want to complete my bond.”

The guy relaxed. Good. He didn’t want this bastard to see him coming when he was ready to remove him.

Thirty minutes later, a strident Sentinel demanded, “Where is he?”

Brian didn’t swoon or whimper like the goddamn romance movies. He wasn’t that type of Shaman.  He did smirk and zinged straight back, “I’m right here, what took you so long?”

_The people in the centre would, later on, swear that all could hear the growl._

_The Shaman laughed in response as he walked away from his Sentinel, once again._

_~*~_  

In the year since Brian had come online - he'd adapted well. One of the things that Brian had struggled to get his head around was the concept of bonding.  Blair had explained it to him as best as he could.  It was as awkward as the sex talk with his mom at the age of eleven. 

He’d seen the happy relationship between Dom and Letty.  The fact Rome and Tej had found happiness in their bond had pleased him.  For Brian, it was the hardest part to get his head around. His home life had sucked and he hadn’t had any family as a teen or young adult.  It wasn’t until he’d met Dom, that he grew to understand what a true family looked like. He’d still considered himself apart, a friend but not family.  It had taken Letty smacking him on the side of the head, and Dom informing him that family doesn't end in blood. So the idea that there was one person in the world that was right for him, terrified the fuck out of him.  He was only just beginning to trust that there were people out there that wouldn't leave him.  

All this raced through his mind, waiting for Owen to appear. His fear running rampant for once.

All that changed when he appeared.  Brian wasn’t lost in his sentinel's glaze or any other such nonsense. He just knew that no matter how difficult things were - they would find a way.   He couldn’t explain how he knew that. He just did.

Brian did know one thing. He was a possessive bastard and wasn’t giving anyone a free show.

A centre worker stepped forward, careful not to touch or even appear as a vague threat.  “There is a bonding room waiting for you ... Room Six.”

Brian did something few people would ever dare do. He turned his back on Owen.

Brian could hear him scramble to catch up with a growl.  He didn’t need to check to know Shaw’s spirit animal was a Big Cat of some kind.   He kept walking towards the room, all nerves gone, replaced with excitement.  

Brian would no longer run.  He was aware previous bosses had called him a ‘slippery’ character.  That was over - he was just waiting to let the right person catch him.

He lay in the middle of the bed. The thread count of the sheets was Sentinel friendly.  He didn’t undress, knowing he wanted to wait until they started to bond.  

The door closed and he got a true look at his Sentinel.  He stood tall and proud in more than one way.  Owen had closed the door behind him and leaned against it.  Brian could see he was clearly taking his fill of Brian lying on the bed.  

Brian didn’t shift or get restless under the scrutiny.  He let him take his time, the imprint of the senses was the most important part of the bond.  It didn’t mean he couldn’t speed things along.  “ _Sentinel.”_

Owen growled, at the wanton display.  He could admit something primal relaxed inside him. He'd needed to hear his Guide admit their connection after running from him. _“Guide.”_

Words were not needed. They would detract from what was going on.  Owen crawled up the bed.  He took his time like he was stalking prey.  Brian could see the imprint of his spirit animal over his body.  He arched up, not able to resist.  He wanted skin contact. Now. 

Brian felt his lips collide with Owen in a bruising kiss. He responded, returning the kiss with fervour. 

His mind and shields were loosening to fit Owen inside of them.  He wasn’t letting them go completely, just creating a hole in his wall. A hole that Owen could fit inside and he could then protect both of them.

Owen reared his head up in shock. He had never known anyone who had that type of control on their shields. “How are you doing it?” 

Brian pouted, wanting those lips back on his own.  “You want to know now?”

Owen looked like he wanted to ask more questions.  Brian was having none of it.  He deserved no less than absolutely **spectacular** bonding sex.   

He settled the issue by pulling his top over his head.   It was enough to get Owen back to imprinting.  Stupid curious Sentinel.

Owen ghosted his lips over his torso, dipping his tongue to taste every muscle he could find.  He spent time teasing his nipples.  Brian wanted to quicken the pace here as he was desperate from the teasing.  He couldn't as Owen still needed to complete his sense imprint.  Brian knew sight and hearing were complete but touch taste and smell were only half complete.

Owen was mapping every bit of his body.  Owen’s lips ghosted over his cock, causing Brian to buck up.  He passed over it, causing Brian to whimper. He would deny it forever after today.

Owen pushed for him to turn over. He did without protesting, wanting to give his Sentinel everything he had given him.  Owen had hidden nothing when they did their empathic imprint.  He felt Owen's hands run all over his back. Wow, there was a new kink right there.  Owen's hands started to knead his butt.  

Brian knew the foreplay was over.  The lust spilt over for both of them, multiplying by the link in their minds.

Brian wanted everything.   _"Fuck me."_


	5. Act Four: I'm on my Honeymoon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was bonding and someone dared disturb him - the world better be ending!

Owen was powerless to resist his handsome Guide. He reached over to the side table to pick up the lube.  The bonding rooms were set up to aid the couples with everything they might need. Owen wanted nothing more than to fuck and claim.  Brian evoked such primitive feelings in him but he wouldn’t hurt his Guide. He swirled one finger around the tempting entrance.  He wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep in Brian. He knew the pay-off of foreplay. He pushed one finger inside on the demand of fuck me.  Hearing his Guide’s demand, he pushed a second finger in, scissoring as he went.  He needed to be in his Guide just as much as Brian wanted it. He was using every one of his senses to check on his Guide to know when he was ready. 

There it was. The slight hitch in his breath. The glide of his fingers going smoother.  His Guide was pushing against his fingers now, having adjusted to the pace and his fingers.  He could feel his Guide stretch his shields out to include him.  He was so impressive. At the point of bonding, the literature suggested the Guide dropped their shields. Not Brian.  He just gave Owen a hole which to slip in.  Their minds were merging as he prepared his Guide's body to do the same.

 ~*~

Brian felt like he could crawl out of his skin.  He could anchor himself on Owen to stop himself from floating away.  It was a novel idea that he could trust someone so much with his well-being.  He would be able to find Owen anywhere with the imprint he had of Owen's mind. It was incredible. Just as he protected his Sentinel, Owen helped block out every other person's mind.  It was the biggest burden of being a Shaman. You could feel everyone's emotions. It was useful when someone wanted to kill you but it was a problem too.  If they didn't shield then they could feel everything from the city around them.  The more powerful the Shaman the greater the range. For Blair and Brian, the range was unbelievable.

He felt the finger press against his entrance, still teasing. He bucked against the finger, trying to rev things up.  His mind and body were priming to complete the bonding.  He could feel it and this was a slow, exquisite torture.  One he would submit to every day of his life.  If only Owen would hurry up now!

One finger, became two without him even realizing.  He squeezed down, hoping to drive his Sentinel out of his mind, just like he felt. He felt Owen freeze.

It worked.

An animalistic growl, followed by the fingers disappearing surprised him. He felt emptier than before, he wanted the pressure back.  Owen paused above him.  This was it. The point of no return. His stupid stubborn Sentinel was giving him an out.  

Brian settled it, taking him inside his body, at the same time as he took him into his mind. The bond snapped into place with a bang. It was like a movie in 3D rolling in front of their eyes. There were no hiding places - they knew everything about their other half.

They were one, body and soul.  If they would have tolerated a distraction from their bonding. They may have noticed their spirit animals playing together.  

Brian hissed, relishing the smooth push of Owen inside him.  The slight burn just what he liked. He would feel this tomorrow and every twinge would remind him of what they did tonight.

Owen snapped his hips, seeing his Guide  “Is your mind wandering?”

Brian snickered as he teased, “Well, you will just have to work harder Sentinel, won't you.”

Owen took that comment to heart.  He pulled out, so just the tip was still inside and then snapped his hips. Hard. The sound was so fun that he repeated it.  He kept on, cataloguing just what noises he could pull from his Guide.

You would have to be blind not to notice how stunning Brian was.  Owen now knew he looked even better in his bed. Well, he would when they got to it. For now, he would settle for leaving his Guide a quivering shaking mess.

~*~ 

Their first _several_ rounds of bonding had lasted for hours.  Brian had been so happy he'd leaked his emotions all over the center.  The mundanes who had no clue how to shield had to go home as they were overwrought.

No one could take any more random bursts of spontaneous affection. 

"I thought the bonding rooms had shielding?" Director Smith queried.   You wouldn't need extra senses to hear the annoyance in his voice.

Smith wondered what his Deputy was thinking.  He'd picked, Andy Patton, for the simple fact he was a weak underling. Nice man for the simple reason he never said no.   

"Out with it Patton..."

For once his Deputy spoke up, "You seem aggravated when this is a joyous day."

Smith knew the steps he needed to take.  Patton wasn't wrong - A Shaman bonding was always a momentous occasion in the community.  "You misunderstand me, Andy. Of course, I am.  It is just a day ruined ... There is no way we will get any work done today."

“I understand.”

Smith knew Andy wasn’t convinced.  It wasn’t hard to understand why. He was freaking out about the couple bonding downstairs.  There was no way they wouldn’t be able to discover his deception.  He had no excuse but greed but there would be no one to save his skin when they uncovered his deception.

~*~

Brian growled hearing the phone ring.  It had no place in their cocoon that the room felt like. They had one job at the moment and that was to glut on each other as much as they needed. The stronger the couple, the longer the bonding period. As they were Level Ten’s it could take a week before they emerged.  Brian intended to take the week just so he could glut himself on all the sex he could. He and Owen were hot and deserved it. It would be the one time where their privacy would be respected.  He wasn’t naive. He was aware that by bonding with Owen that he was now the Alpha Prime Shaman of London.   He just knew Jim and Blair were laughing their asses off back home. As he had teased them on more than one occasion about all the times they got interrupted.

All this raced through his mind but the damn ringtone was annoying. There was no way they could ignore them. Plus, there was no way someone would be contacting them unless the world was ending. They better not be unless they were suicidal.

There was only one way to find out; Owen answered his phone. “Hello.”

Worse Brian’s phone then started to ring. What the fuck was going on?

He answered with a growl that silver his wolf would be proud of. “What the hell? I am on my honeymoon!”

Kind of. Good as, as he would want or take no one else into his bed.

The other annoying part was he wanted to keep up to date with his Sentinel’s phone call. He had no other choice but to respond,

“What is going on Dom?”

Dom didn’t disappoint. “Hobbs has collapsed. Reports are filtering through that it is not an isolated case across London.”

Brian groaned as he just knew this needed them to get to the bottom of the problem.  Guess bonding isolation was over, it was time to pull his big boy pants on and go and save their people. He hated being a responsible adult. At times it was vastly over-rated.  

Their phone calls ended at the same time. Brian could feel his Sentinel’s worry. “What is wrong?”

“My brother Deckard has collapsed,” Owen answered. You could see how much this bothered him as you would expect when family was in trouble.  Brian reached out to squeeze his hand in silent support. They were not the type of people to utter empty words.  Actions would always speak louder than words for men like them.

Brian pondered the problem and something was nagging at his instincts. If there was one thing Blair had encouraged him to do - was follow his instincts. “I need to speak with the Director. He needs to answer some of my questions.”

Owen nodded, not understanding why but trusting his partner.  He was more than okay but he was taking his gun. “A Smile will get your far ... But a Smile and a gun will get you further.”

It was the soldier in him. It wasn’t the only weapon he had on his body.  When it came to fights he preferred to be able to wage a one-man war if necessary. Just because he came online and his senses improved - it didn’t stop his training.

Brian snorted, “Darlin’ I can have him telling me every misdeed he has ever pulled with just my voice.”

Owen could admit that arrogance, when backed up by talent, was overwhelmingly sexy. Well, maybe it was just because it was his guide.   He knew that a Shaman had the ability to compel the truth but they were loath to do it.   He had a feeling he was about to see it in action.  

Director Smith was going to wish he’d stayed well clear of the Alpha pair of London.

 

 


	6. Act Five: Not in my town

Brian didn’t need directions. He used his ability to sense emotions.  There was no one in this building who could hide from him. He was just like Owen in that respect. They were on a mission.  There was a massive problem in London and it was causing harm to their people.  He couldn’t explain why but he knew the Director had something to do with it. He would wring it out of the man with his bare hands if he had to. 

His Sentinel, Owen didn’t suggest an alternative plan, trusting him.  He needed the distraction because someone had hurt his big brother. It was focussing on helping him that was stopping Owen from ripping someone to pieces.  

Answers were what Owen needed. Then he could rip apart the right target.  They were down to the last corridor between them and answers.  The Director as you might expect had security.  It wouldn't be enough to save him, a token effort.  

Owen and Brian looked at each other and knew their game plan.   The guards actually raised weapons at them.  It was cute and stupid. Deathly stupid. If you discounted the fact they were the Alpha Pair of London it would still be a dumb move. Owen was a trained soldier and Brian an ex-Federal Agent.

Owen sighed, “I told you that you need more than your pretty smile.”

The guards were quivering wrecks. It was a little sad. They would overhaul the workforce once they took charge.  They had to solve this mystery first.  Brian did give them a pretty smile, “You are going to try and shoot a Shaman in front of his Sentinel? You think that is going to end well for you.”

One look at Owen, who was venting feral intent let them rethink their idea.  Now, Brian was a modern Guide. He did not hide behind his Sentinel but he had no compunction in using him as a distraction.  It wasn't like Owen was any less attractive than he was. What it did do was give him and Owen enough time to reach for their weapons.  

Brian smiled as sweet as can be.  The only difference in this Mexican stand-off was he and Owen had their guns rock steady.  He couldn’t help but use sass, “You seem to be new at this? Do you know you are not supposed to shake?”

Owen snorted, “Be fair Luv they have not had our training.”

Brian adored the fact Owen could be cute at the same time as he was looking to shoot someone. He liked that in a man.

“No excuse for being sloppy,” was Brian’s tart reply.  He hated anyone who chose not to do their job well. Why do the job? If you weren’t going to do it right.

Owen was smart enough not to disagree with his Guide.  He was a man of principle and belief that anything you do, you should with precision.  “I agree. So are we to shoot it out, or, are you going to get out of our way?”

The guards lowered their guns to their sides but they didn’t move out of Owen and Brian's way.  Brian wasn’t sure if this counted as progress or not.  It would appear the guards were as tenacious as they were incompetent.  Brian sighed with annoyance. Playtime was over. It was no fun when there was no challenge and he wanted the Director more.

“Let me phrase this in a different way. I’m Shaman O’Connor ... I'm Alpha Guide Sandburg’s beta. You will stop aside or should I take action?”

Brian couldn't quite remove the hope in his voice that they be dumb.  He would love to indulge in a little action. Someone should pay for his bonding time getting cut short.

He kept it vague, knowing Blair’s exploits and his own would precede him.  Owen would complain for days he could not remove the stench of fear from his nose.

  
~*~

Smith watched as his doors flung open to reveal an aggrieved Alpha Pair. There was no doubt about what they were.  There was only one thing the mid-level powered director could do in such a situation. He shouted, “Guards!”

The Shaman laughed at him, informing him with relish, “They can’t help you ... They’re a bit indisposed.”

Shaw grinned at him.  He had a feeling sharks smiled in a similar way before they ate their prey.   Shaw had to add, “By indisposed he means I tied the one guard up. Brian helped the other to see the light ... so to speak.”

Director Smith felt like the world was slipping from under his feet.  It had all been going so well before O’Conner came to the city.  Why on Earth had he thought adding Shaw to the council would be a good idea? He demanded, “What do you want?”

It was a useless question. He knew in his heart why they were there. His time was over and the deception would be soon discovered.

Shaw spoke up, stalking ever closer to his desk.  “My brother is in a coma and my guide seems to think you know why.”

“That is preposterous!” David retorted but it sounded weak even to his ears.

His rebuttal was not believed that much was obvious. He had never met a pair who broadcast such violent intentions.  He had always worked in the centre and as such led a sheltered life.  The Alpha Pair more than suspected him, he had to tread with infinite care, lest it is his last step.

O’Conner stepped forward, placing a hand on his Sentinel’s shoulder.   Smith now realized that the stories underestimated his abilities and power.  He was so much more and he believed this was only the surface of his power.  It was a simple question O'Conner asked,

“Who are we?”

Well, that was just rude. He wasn’t stupid, nor he could ignore the instincts. “You are the Alpha Pair of London.”

Smith was pretty sure that mundanes would be able to sense their power.  It was pouring at of every pore of their skin. At least that is what it felt like. He’d only felt that type of power once before. It was the time Alphas’ Sandburg and Ellison had visited the city.  He got it now. When O’Conner had been announced as their heir - All assumed it was a publicity stunt. There had been negative press at the time and it was a great deflection piece.  This was no deflection, he was the rightful replacement.

Shaw hissed in his face, “You’re lying!”

He was lying and had been doing so for so long that he no longer recognized the truth. He was clinging to the childish hope of if he didn’t admit it, he wouldn’t be punished. It never worked when you were a kid and it would not work for him now.

O’Conner walked a circle around him and gave his opinion, “He is darling. Can you smell his fear as badly as I can feel it?”

Shaw wrinkled his nose, not hiding his contempt.  “I’m hoping he is man enough not to piss himself.”

O’Conner looked at David like he was gum on the bottom of his shoe.  He had never felt so insignificant in his life. This was not fair! He was the Director of the London Sentinel and Guide Center.

Shaw smirked at him, “Now I repeat. Deckard is hurt and I want to know why.”

Shaw was letting him consider his options. Owen added, “Oh, and if you don’t start talking. Then I am going to rip your arms off and beat you to death with your own bloody stumps.”

He paled realizing what was just said. He was in shock,  “You would do that in front of your Guide?”

The Shaman snorted at him, like what he said was a big joke.  “I’m not delicate nor am in need of protection.”

His piece said David felt O'Conner's power rise even more.  Jesus, Mary, mother of God. The man was shielding his power.  

Brian gave into his power, not wanting to play games any longer. They needed to find out why so many Guides and Sentinels had collapsed.   He informed the Director of a sad fact he was missing. “You make the mistake of thinking you are not an open book."

Smith dropped to his knees under the onslaught.  Every secret in every corner of his mind was being forcibly ripped from his mind. He had no shield that could protect him. Any attempt was smashed to pieces with ease leaving him a wreck.

“You sick son of a bitch.” Was the summation of his character from Guide O’Conner.

The Alpha Guide passed judgment.  There was no way he would be able to avoid following the orders given with such a strong Guide’s voice. “I find you intolerable and a threat to the tribe.   You will write down the name of every one of your co-conspirators. Then you will find the quickest flight out of the UK.”

Shaw added as if he needed any more incentive, “Or I can make good on my promise.” 

His hand shook as he wrote the names of some of the most powerful names both sides of the pond.  This revelation was as good as signing his own death warrant.  And now with the Alpha Guides proclamation, he would gain no protection.  

Smith did the only thing he could do.  He scurried away.  He ignored every inquiry from the staff at the centre.  He had no inclination to test the Alpha Pairs patience.  When they blew the lid wide off this scandal, he wanted to be far away. 

This was a direct attack on their people and Shaw and O'Conner were not raised to protect with words. They would use actions and send a message to the wider world.

The message simple and to the point. You mess with Sentinels and Guides at your own peril.

 

~*~

Owen looked at his Guide in confusion because that was strangely merciful considering what the little traitorous bastard had done. “We’re letting him go?”

Brian smirked as he pulled his Sentinel closer. He had never known anyone could pout with their whole body before. It should not have been as ridiculously cute as it was.   Brian decided it was his duty to sit in his Sentinel’s lap and distract him.  Once he could feel Owen calming a fraction he explained.  “No, I am going to the spirit plane to talk with the other Alpha Shamans. When I am done Smith will have to live in Antarctica if he wishes to be safe.” 

Shaw settled down, his Guide was delightful.  It was a vicious and far longer lasting punishment.  It may not be as visceral as the Sentinel in him wanted but it would be a never-ending punishment.  A far more fitting one for what the bastard had done to their community. 

Shaw was Soldier and warrior. It was what he knew. He developed a plan and executed it.   This was going to require help, “I think you need Blair and Jim.”

Brian chuckled, still comfortable sitting in Owen’s lap.  "Stay right here."

Owen would never move from his Guides side unless in death.  He would fight the reaper too before he would give up.

Blair felt the psionic tug, recognizing the tug. He jumped onto the Spirit Plane.  He was met in the infamous blue jungle by his beta.  He didn't hide his confusion. Brian should be enjoying the fun side of bonding with his own Sentinel right now.

"What is wrong?" Blair asked in concern.  Jim and he had all but adopted Brian. They would have adopted him if he wasn't an adult.

"You need to come to London soon.  We have a major problem and Owen wants you and D ... Jim to help us storm the castle."

Dear god. He'd been in the country a week and was already infected with their idioms.

"Why?"

Brian sucked in a breath because how did one explain what he'd found out.  With all he'd experienced, it was making his skin crawl.  They could fix it now they knew the issue. Brian needed to make sure it never happened again.

It was a new dawn and he had the right people by his side.

 


	7. Epilogue: War?

Blair listened to what Brian said with mounting horror. “My god they actually did it.”

The powers in government had done what they’d always feared.  It was unthinkable. To suppress their abilities and live without them. It would be untenable  The Sentinel or Guide would live with a gaping hole in their psyche.  It was ridiculous notion as well as so many Sentinel pairs worked in the Police/Armed Forces.  It was their instinct to protect the tribe and found modern jobs to support those instincts.

The sad fact was that too many people feared what they couldn't control.  To go and do this though was a step too far.  They were testing how well they could eradicate their kind.

Blair wanted to explode. He wanted to kill. He’d never felt the urge on a personal level before. He was not like Jim who’d trained as a Soldier before he was online. This was beyond the pale, he could feel his powers respond to his wishes.

Brian was one of the few who could contain him should he explode. Still, he showed a better deft touch.  He disappeared from the spirit plane for a second.  It was enough to distract him and before his thoughts could return to their dark place.  Brian had brought Jim to the Spirit Plane and even brought his own Sentinel as well.

It was unheard of for any Sentinel to be able to reach the Sentinel plane.  Brian shrugged at the look Blair gave him.   Brian never learnt the rules of what he could/couldn't do as he thought it would limit him. As a result, he would confuse and impress the upper echelons with his use of powers.

Jim and Owen blinked at their sudden appearance in a blue jungle. “What the fuck?”

Owen was more certain he knew what was going on. He looked at his Guide in exasperation. “You and I are going to set up rules about yanking me to spirit plane.”

Brian smirked at his Sentinels grumpy disposition.  His look was never going to scare Brian, not with Sandy, his Spirit animal twirling around his legs. Sandy was acting like a kitty rather than a Tiger.  “Yes, dear.  We need a plan so Blair wanted us to have the most secure conversation possible.

Owen would give his Guide that point.  There was no listening device able to penetrate into the spirit plane. “What is going on?”

Brian took center stage as he was the one to rip the secrets from that son of a bitches head.  He’d always thought fear and stupidity might bring them to this point.  He had never managed one of their own would be in on the act.  “What would you say if I told you there was a vicious plot against our kind?"

The twin scowls gave him all the answer needed. Brian continued with his explanation. "People in the UK and the US government have suppressed several Guides and Sentinels from ever coming online."

Jim growled, “You have their names?”

Brian gave him a droll look because that was just rude. “Yes, I have all their names.  Former Director Smith was kind enough to write them down before I banished him from the UK. I would appreciate if the only place he can survive is in the Antarctic.”

Blair loved Brian’s methods.  Jim snorted, “You get them from Blair, not me. I would have ripped him to pieces.”

Owen added, “That was my choice too.”

“Sentinels,” was the chorused response.  

The mood changed from lighthearted to serious in a second.  Jim Ellison knew they needed to do something big.  This could not go unpunished.  He’d never forgive himself if he did.

“We need a plan!”

Owen smirked at his Alpha.  It was rude to think he wouldn't have a plan. “I think we should go visit the soon to be occurring meeting between our Heads of State in London.”

It was a good start but there needed to be more.  Brian knew what they needed to do. “I think we should announce all Sentinels and Guides in government jobs are to be pulled.”

Blair liked it but fell back on his studies of humans. “What if they don’t want to.  They are in those jobs for a reason.”

Brian shook his head in disagreement. "I agree. Still, their first tribe to protect is ours.  We release the story to a sympathetic news reporter.  We get to the press before we make our demands."

Jim loved the sharp mind, "The public will wage war for us." 

"That will be the first wave.  We make it clear, they will not work until all are brought to justice."

"Let's go to War," was Jim's response.

Blair, Brian, and Owen all nodded in agreement. It was time to make a stand. Let people know their people would not stand by idle whilst threats existed towards them. Blair sighed because if they were going to declare global war then they needed to get the support of the other continental Alpha couples. "Brian, send out the call for all Alpha Primes to meet on the Spirit Plane ... you can play host."

_One thing was clear there was a change on the horizon._

 


End file.
